Ars Amatoria: Green and Yellow
by irine18
Summary: Bridge and Z stories inspired by the Ars Amatoria Challenge.
1. Youth

This series of drabbles is for the Ars Amatoria challenge and for my Valentine's Day fic challenge.

Youth: Set somewhere near the beginning of the series, after Jack and Z joined SPD. Also set before the series.

* * *

"Carmen!"

"Hey Carmen! Over here!"

Carmen Delgado looked up from watching her daughter Lizzie play in the sand to see a familiar woman toting a little boy. Carmen loved to take her daughter to the park to enjoy nature and was always content to sit on a bench while her daughter climbed all over the jungle gym and the sand box.

"Carmen Delgado?" The woman calling to Carmen reached the bench, she was short about five foot with a short chestnut hair and dressed casually.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"It's me, Nancy Carson, we worked at SPD together?"

"Of course!" Carmen got up to hug her former coworker, "It's been what five years?

"Yeah, I have someone you should meet," Nancy looked down to see her son hiding behind her legs, "Carmen, this is my son Bridge. Bridge come out and meet the nice lady."

He looked down at his shoes and said a small, "hi."

"He's precious, how old is he?"

"Four years old. It seems like yesterday he was just a baby. Don't they just grow up so fast?"

"Yes they do, oh wait. Lizzie! Lizzie! Where did that girl get to now?" Carmen looked over the jungle gym with Nancy and Bridge following. They found a a girl with long espresso hair and a yellow sundress playing with her dolls underneath the slide.

"Lizzie? Why didn't you answer when I called?" her mother said exasperated.

"My name is Z! Not Lizzie, Mommy." She ignored her mother and played some more.

Carmen looked over to her friend, "That's what her Daddy calls her."

"Oh, how is Danny doing anyway?"

"His flower franchise just keeps growing, pardon the pun. We have five branches in this city alone. Are you still working at SPD?"

"Yeah, I even bring Bridge along sometimes. Right sweetie?"

"Yup, the cat lady lets me play with the computers." Any trace of shyness disappeared as Bridge started talking about the base, "And she's funny cause she hisses a lot and sometimes she hisses at the scary dog guy and the scary dog guy goes bark and gruff a lot and they let me crawl around in the big circuits and play in the training room which can become anything you want it!"

Carmen winked at Nancy, "Aren't you the talkative one! Why don't you go play with Liz-"

"Z!"

"Why don't you go play with Z, while your Mommy and I catch up?"

Bridge nodded and sat down in the sand next to Z, "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm playing superhewos," she said as she shaped a mound of sand, there were many other mounds each with a doll sticking out of them.

"How do you play?"

"Well," Z pointed to the dolls, "These are the people who need to be saved. And this is Waven, she's going to save them." She held out a black haired doll with a dark blue cape and leotard.

"Can I play?"

Z scratched her chin and dug into her Teen Titans backpack before producing a green action figure with pointy ears, "You can be Beast Boy."

"Hey, I know this guy," Bridge grabbed the toy and looked at it carefully, "He can change into lots of animals and he's really funny! He's from my favorite show!"

"Hey that's my favorite show! I have all the action figures and the bikes and cars and the playsets, my Mommy is even making me a Waven costume for Halloween!"

"That's really cool! My mommy is getting me a costume too, it's gonna be real good cause I'm gonna be a power ranger."

"What's that?"

"You don't know what a power ranger is?"

"Nope."

"Well," Bridge thought for a second, "They're superheroes like the Teen Titans except they don't do their fighting on TV. I saw the real thing at the base and they fight aliens, and they know lots of martial arts, and they save the world a lot, and they have these cool cars and bikes too."

"Wow," Z said astounded, "Can I be a power ranger too?"

"Sure, I'll tell the cat lady and the scary dog guy that you want to be one too."

"Well, if we're going to be superhewos any way maybe we should play something different."

"Like what?"

Z thought long and hard before her face brightened, "We can play house!"

"No, I'm a boy," Bridge wrinkled his nose, "Only girls play house."

Z looked at Bridge with puppy dog eyes, "Please, please, please!"

"Oh fine, but you have to swear never to tell anyone I played house." Z crossed her heart and promised.

"Cwoss my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

"How do we play?"

"Don't boys know anything? I'll be the mommy, you can be the daddy, and Beast Boy and Waven can be the childrens."

"What do I do as the daddy?"

"You buy the childrens things, you make the mommy laugh, you get to share a room with the mommy, you take the childrens out to play, and you get to kiss the mommy."

"Ew, why would I want to do that?"

"Cause when you like someone you kiss them."

"Oh," Bridge still had a confused look on his face, "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Sure lots of times, I kiss my Mommy and my Daddy and my Abuela."

"What's an Abuela?"

"It's espanol for Grandma. I can speak espanol a little bit."

"Espanol?"

"Yup, it's a special talk that my parents taught me."

Bridge looked at Z shyly, "I think I like you."

"Why?" People were always telling Z that she's nosy and shouldn't talk so much.

"Cause you have lots of ideas on how to play, and you're funny, and you like the same show I do, and you want to play superheroes..."

Z laughed as he kept going. Bridge kept babbling and didn't see as Z inched closer to him, he didn't even notice when her face was close to his. She pressed her lips to his for a split second and pulled away fast.

"Ewwwww..." they both said in unison.

"Let's not do that ever, ever again!" Z said and Bridge nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Bridge!"

"Earth to Bridge!"

"Bridge!"

Bridge saw a hand waving in front of his face, the hand belonged to his newest friend and SPD cadet, Z. "Sorry Z, what were you saying?"

"You were going to tell me about your first kiss before you blanked out."

He looked at her curiously and smiled, "My mom took me to the park and we met one of her old coworkers and her daughter. She was the cutest little girl..."


	2. Yield

Yield

A/N: Occurs anytime after the end of the series.

* * *

Bridge Carson studied his opponent carefully, looking for any signs, any telltale motions that could signify what move would be next. He held still trying to keep his face straight, hiding the internal turmoil inside his mind. The new to blue ranger looked down at the objects in his hand and looked his adversary straight in the eye. 

"You could be bluffing, or maybe you can beat me, or maybe you're pretending to be bluffing so that I give up now, or maybe you really can beat me so that you want me to go all in..."

"For God sakes Bridge," Z rolled her eyes in frustration, "Call or fold!"

Bridge looked down at his hands again, a pair of queens smiling in front of him. His eyes wandered to the five cards on the table, two threes, a king, an eight, and a two. Off-suit enough so that he didn't have to worry about a flush but if Z had another king or a three he was done for.

"Um..." He tried to stall for time.

The night had started off as a friendly visit from Jack, but after a suggestion from the former red ranger, it had quickly escalated to a no holds bar game of Texas Hold'em between all the members of B-squad. Sky was knocked out first after trying to beat Z's flush with a pair of fours. Jack fell to Bridge's pair of aces next, then Syd went all in with triple tens and lost. Bridge and Z switched back and forth as chip leader for the last ten hands. All the other rangers had grown tired and hit their respective beds, leaving the pair alone in the recreation room.

"You have a three, don't you?"

"Bridge!"

"Or a king, I bet you have a king."

"You know I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No way, Jose."

"Pretty please with butter on top?" Bridge tried his best to give her puppy dog eyes.

Z laughed, "Nice try, but I'm still not going to tell you."

Bridge looked down at his hand again, "Fine, I yield. You win." He threw the cards down on the table, only to see Z jump up in victory.

"Wooohooo!" she started to gather the chips toward her stacks. She stopped when she felt Bridge's hand grab her wrist.

"Show me your cards."

"Yeah, right." Z tried to get loose but found Bridge's grip surprisingly strong.

"I just want to see what you had, please?"

She twisted her hand and grabbed her cards, leaping away from the table, "You know the rules, Bridge. You don't get to see my cards."

Bridge got up cautiously and approached the smiling yellow ranger. He lunged for her cards only to miss and end up eating floor. She laughed till her belly hurt and doubled over. Bridge took the opportunity to grab her ankle and knock her to the floor. He quickly pinned her to the floor.

"Are you going to tell me what your cards are or else?"

"Else what?"

"Or else I'm going to tickle you!"

Z's eyes widened and she struggled against Bridge. She squealed as his fingers found her armpits and he started tickling her.

"Tell me!"

"Ha, ha, ha...no!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Ahem!"

Bridge and Z looked towards the door to see Commander Cruger looking at them disapprovingly. The quickly got up and saluted. He raised an eyebrow at them, "Isn't it little late to be up cadets?"

"Yes, sir!" Z answered.

"Um sorry sir, we were just finishing up a card game..." Bridge started.

"At ease Carson. I suggest you get to bed, we have a long day of training tomorrow." Cruger left making sure they didn't see the smirk on his face.

The two cleaned up the recreation room quickly and walked back to the dormitory in awkward silence. Just when Bridge was about to enter his room, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Bridge," Z whispered so as not to wake any sleeping cadets, "I bluffed."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the astounded psychic standing in his doorway. It took Bridge a few seconds to process her actions.

"I knew it!"


	3. Take My Hand

A/N: Takes place anywhere near the end of the series. There are so many themes I could fit this one under but for now it's:

Take My Hand

* * *

"You know, Bridge, I've never seen the ocean."

"Really Z?"

"Yeah, I've never been out of the city. When you run away from home it's kinda hard to go on a vacation. Sure, I've seen it in pictures and in the vids but never the real thing. Have you?"

"Yup, lots of times. My Aunt Tori lives in Blue Bay Harbor and we used to visit her in the summer. She would take us out on a boat and try to teach me how to surf, but I was absolutely horrible at it. Every time I tried to stand up, my legs would refuse to straighten and I would end up falling off the board."

"Heh, you're clumsy on land and on the water. What's it like? The ocean, I mean."

"It's like...well...it's like a lake except bigger, and saltier, and it just feels different."

"That's it? Doesn't seem like I'm missing much."

"There's more. When you stand in front of the ocean, it seems like it goes on forever. And it's so big that you feel really small, it's like having the world at your feet."

"I still can't imagine it."

"Hmmm...well...huh. I know, I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Take my hand."

"What, without your glove on?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure? What about your powers?"

"Don't worry. Trust me."

"Okay."

"What do you see?"

"Whoah! What are you doing?"

"With direct contact, I find that I can actually project my thoughts to that person. Tell me what you see."

"We're on a boat and we're surrounded by water. Where are we?"

"This is my aunt's boat, Navy Thunder, and we're just off the coast near Blue Bay."

"My god, it feels so real. Is that mist I'm feeling on my skin?"

"Yup."

"Oh geez, and the boat is rocking!"

"Yup."

"I even smell the salt in the air."

"Pretty good, huh?"

"This is...it's wonderful! I never imagined the ocean could be like this."

"Just wait, I haven't shown you the best part."

"There's more?"

"Yes, here this is my favorite part."

"Wow! You can make the sunset appear just like that?"

"Yeah."

"I love how the colors of the sun are reflecting off the water. I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"When I look at you, this is what I see."

"Oh."

"Z, I want to take you to the real ocean. I mean, if you want to go. We don't have to go right now, I mean we can wait awhile. But I really want to take you so you can see it for real and..."

"I'll go, only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If I can hold you're hand there too."

"I'd like that."

"So...Bridge..., what else can you show me?"

"What ever you want, the whole world is at your feet."


	4. Song

Song

A/N: Can occur anywhere in the series. The song in question is Coco Lee's "Before I Fall in Love" which can be found on the Runaway Bride soundtrack. There's also another reference in here just for my amusement.

* * *

It was a dark, clear summer night, perfect for couples strolling in the park. But any romantic notions were clear from Bridge's mind as he sneaked through the alley shadows. For some reason, Z had snuck out of the base in the middle of the night, not telling anyone where she was going. If he hadn't had a late night toast craving, he would have never have known what she was up to.

After the last twist and turn through the warehouse district, where the city's clubs and bars were located, Bridge had lost sight of the yellow ranger. **Rrriiiiipp, **the velcro sound echoed in the streets as he took off his leather glove and waved it in front of his face. Ghostly images of Z streaked down the street and around the corner to stairs that led down into a basement. Bridge didn't even look at the name of the club as he headed in determined to find his friend.

Even though he had never been in a nightclub, it was pretty much what he expected: loud, smoky, and crowded. There were small dining tables lit by tealights set up in front of a large elaborate stage. On the stage an asian business man was butchering Elvis Presley's "I can't help falling in love with you."

"Front or back?"

"What?" Bridge turned around to see the hostess in black questioning him.

"Do you want a front or a back table?" She twirled the gum she was chewing with her finger and looked slightly bored.

"Um...I guess..."

"I'll give you a back table, if you wanna sign up I suggest you do it now or you won't be up till the end of the night."

"What?" Bridge tried to keep up as the hostess walked him to a corner table in the back.

"Yeah, you're new, huh? Just sit down and observe for a little bit."

"Okay," he sat down and looked back onto the stage. A horned green alien in a bright blue suit walked onto the stage and ushered the business man off.

"And lets have a round of applause for Mr. Yoshida! The King would be proud of you tonight. Welcome one and all to Caritas, I'm your favorite host Lorne and I'd like to welcome to the stage someone I know you all love! Come on out, Z!"

His breath was caught in his throat as he watched Z Delgado walk out onto the stage. Instead of the usual t-shirt and jeans or SPD uniform, she wore a sparkly gold halter and black pants. Her hair curled unruly around her face, making her look like an angel. The crowd went wild, apparently she was a regular. She waved and winked answering the whistles and shouts of her name.

"So Z, you look absolutely fabulous tonight! What are we going to sing?"

"Well, Lorne, I'm in a sappy kinda mood. The song I'm singing tonight is about a girl who is falling in love but is worried about getting hurt. It's called "Before I fall in love." Lorne handed the mike to Z and she walked to the center of the stage, the spotlight followed her and illuminated her figure.

_My heart says we've got something real,_

_Can I trust the way I feel,_

_Cuz my heart's been fooled before._

_Am I just seeing what I want to see?_

_Or is it true?_

_Could you really be?_

Bridge followed her movements as she expressed her feelings through her voice and her hands. He didn't need to take off his gloves to feel the longing and hope in her voice. She sang with a strong, medium voice not high pitched but not deep, but clear and perfect.

_Someone to have and hold,_

_With all my heart and soul._

_I need to know,_

_Before I fall in love._

_Someone who'll stay around,_

_Through all my ups and downs._

_So tell me now,_

_Before I fall in love._

He wanted to reach out to her as she wandered back and forth on stage, waving to people as she sang. Bridge glanced at the crowd to see their eyes follow Z with devotion. Her voice was having quite the effect, couples inched closer to each other. People sitting alone at their tables locked eyes as they wondered if they could ever find love. And Bridge was not the only man looking at Z with adoration.

_And I'm at the point of no return._

_So afraid of getting burned._

_But I wanna take a chance._

_Oh, please,_

_Give me a reason to believe._

_Say you're the one that you'll always be..._

Z searched the crowd, wondering how they were reacting to her singing. Usually, she would sing something more upbeat, with a lot more energy, but she needed to get this song out of her system. It captured so much of what she was feeling, the hope for a new love, the possibility of finding someone, the hurt that she experienced when she was younger.

_Someone to have and hold,_

_With all my heart and soul._

_I need to know,_

_Before I fall in love._

_Someone who'll stay around,_

_Through all my ups and downs._

_Please tell me now,_

_Before I fall in love..._

Bridge started to get nervous as Z walked down the stairs of the stage and into the crowd. She knew what she was doing as she connected with her audience on a deeper level. Hands reached out to touch hers and the spotlight followed after her as she made her way to the back of the club. Bridge saw her step falter as she gazed in his direction. He felt his heart race as she looked straight at him.

_It's been so hard for me,_

_To give my heart away._

_But I would give my everything,_

_Just to hear you say..._

Z stopped in front of him, letting the note linger in the air. The audience murmured wondering at this latest development. She held out her hand to Bridge motioning for him to take it. She could feel him shake as she pulled him out of his seat to stand in front of her, face to face.

The world fell away as she held his hand. The noises and smells of the club forgotten as they concentrated on each other. Her voice continued on strong and clear as she looked into his eyes.

_Someone to have and hold._

_With all my heart and soul,_

_I need to know,_

_Before I fall in love._

_Someone who'll stay around,_

_Through all my ups and downs._

_Please tell me now,_

_Before... I ...fall... in love..._

They stood there looking at each other, searching for a sign about what the other was thinking. The pair didn't notice as the crowd got restless, waiting for something to happen.

"Just kiss her already!"

"Go for it man!"

"Make your move Z!"

"Suck some face Z!"

"Shut up, Lorne!" Z yelled at the stage. She turned around to Bridge, "Don't listen to these..."

She noticed that he was kind of looking at her funny. "Bridge?"

She trembled as he leaned in closer. She whispered his name softly, "Bridge."

Z was speechless as he touched her face, feeling a leather covered thumb caress her cheek.

"I'll always be here for you, Z"

She closed the gap between him and nuzzled her face into his chest, trying to blink back the tears. Z looked up into Bridge's smiling eyes and brought her lips to his. The room broke out in cheers as they watched their favorite girl get the man of her dreams.


	5. Why?

Why?

A/N: Can occur anytime in the series

* * *

Z pranced down the hallways, happy as a clam. Other cadets and SPD officers looked at her and gawked as she danced, headphones isolating her in her own little world. It had been a quiet day, the usual training and patrolling but no attacks so far. Z wouldn't usually foray into the open with her headphones on but the craving for yogurt commanded her to the recreation room.

The usually busy recreation room was quiet as she made a beeline to the fridge, she grabbed a peach yogurt and reached for a spoon only to see Bridge standing on his head on the other side of the room. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply as he meditated.

"Hi Bridge," she said softly trying not to disturb his concentration.

"Hey Z," his eyes remained closed.

"Have you been there the entire time?"

"Yup, what was that thing you were doing with your legs?"

"Um….it's just a dance….called the running man." She said the last part in a whisper of embarrassment.

Since he was upside down, his smile looked like a frown. Bridge's legs leaned away from the wall and in a smooth motion he got back onto his feet. He walked to the kitchen, a little wobbly from the blood rush, and opened the fridge to grab some bread and butter. Z watched as he placed the bread in the toaster, fiddled with the settings and waited patiently for the ding.

With the care and precision of a surgeon, Bridge placed the toast on the plate and started to butter each slice.

Z sat down in front of him, she looked at him curiously and asked, "So, what's with the buttered toast?"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems to be an obsession for you, why is that?"

"Why?"

He scratched his chin thoughtfully before he started:

"You know what, I could go to a five star restaurant and order the finest, most intricate meal and it wouldn't come close to what's in front of me right now. It's just plain butter and bread but this is like manna from heaven. I love the act of slathering on the perfect layer of butter, thin so that it doesn't overpower the bread but enough to enjoy the creaminess of it. It doesn't matter if the bread is toasted or not, both are great experiences in their own right. Fresh bread straight from the oven, the steam escaping as you cut into the crust or a simple white toast soft and crunchy at the same time.

"With toast, you can have all the butter melted or you can eat it quick so you get the best of both worlds, liquidy melted butter and creamy butter. And all the types of bread….mmmmm…..soft white bread, crusty French bread, nutty wheat bread, tender biscuits…"

"Bridge!" Z interrupted the dreamlike state he was in.

"What?"

"You're rambling just a little bit."

"Sorry, Z."

"It's alright. You know Bridge, you are a strange guy. Passionate, but strange."

"Thanks, I think." Bridge looked down at his plate of toast, "You wanna piece?"

"After that little soliloquy, how could I not?" Z grabbed the top piece of toast, she took a bite and waggled her fingers in front of her mouth, "Mmmmm, buttery."

Bridge smiled and waggled back, "Buttery."


	6. Fight

Fight

A/N: After the series, after they had been dating for awhile.

* * *

She looked at him sullenly, tears flowing from her eyes, "But why?"

"I'm sorry." Bridge could not bring himself to look at her, afraid that he would turn away from his decision.

"Stop saying that and answer me." She stared at his back trying to comprehend what he was thinking. "At least give me a reason!"

"Because it hurts too much not to be able to touch you."

"But we can work around that! We can do anything, if we stay together." Z wringed her hand together trying not to throw her arms around him.

"What if we can't? I can't have you living like this. You need someone to hold you, to be able to make physical contact. I can't do that, there's too much risk."

"I'll risk it, I love you." She stood up from the couch she was sitting on and approached Bridge, only to find him pulling away.

"You don't know how much that means to me. All my life keeping people at arm's length, afraid to get close to anyone just because of my powers. Did you know that my even my parents are scared of me? My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek when I was little and that was all it took for me to find out her deepest fears, a freak child. She never touched me again, she told me she loved me all the time but I craved the simplest hug. I can't do that to you!"

"I know what it's like...I was called a freak, too...all the kids at school were so mean to me...calling me names and running away whenever I came near. I understand...please, Bridge.

"Have you thought about our future?"

"What about it?"

"Do you want a family?"

"Of course. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can't even touch you, we can't have children. And if somehow we could, what kind of father could I be?"

"You would be wonderful!"

"And when he or she is hurt? Or when they need a hug?"

"We'll find a way, your gloves..." Z grabbed his hands trying to get him to look into her eyes.

Bridge looked away, "Are just enough to keep me sane, if we get any closer..."

"You don't know what will happen, you won't even give me a chance."

"I'm too scared of what might happen. I'm sorry, Z. This is for the best." He rushed to the door but stopped briefly. "I love you, too."

She looked at his retreating figure, "I'm not giving up, I'm going to fight for you, Bridge."


	7. Album

Album

A/N: Takes place anywhere in the series, slight continuation from my drabble "Youth"

* * *

They walked towards the house a feet of space in between them, close but not too close. Z looked around at the neighborhood that Bridge brought her to: clean, quiet, picturesque, a perfect example of suburbia. The house in front of them was large, not a mansion, but at least four bedrooms with a large yard surrounded by a red cedar fence. Z stood a little bit nervous as Bridge fumbled with the keys to the front door. All of this was so different from what she experienced during her own childhood on the streets but also vaguely familiar.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked as she watched him try another key in the top slot.

"Since I could remember, I was 15 when I went to SPD Academy." He successfully opened the door and yelled at the top of his lungs, "MOOOOOMMM! I'm home!"

Z cleaned out her ears as she watched a woman in her late forties walk down the stairs. It was easy to see where Bridge got his eyes and light brown hair from. Z stood awkwardly as she watched them hug. His mom looked over her tall son's shoulder at their guest. "And who is this?"

"Mom," he started, "This is Z, she's part of my squad and the yellow ranger. Z, this is my mom, Nancy Carson."

Z put out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Carson." To her surprise, Z found herself being pulled into a hug. "Call me, Nancy."

Nancy turned back to her son, "What brings you home? You should have told me so I could tell your dad to come home early from his trip."

Bridge smiled, "It's alright, I know he's busy with that technology survey on Mars. I just came by to pick up some parts for something I'm working on. I asked Z to tag along."

"I'm such a bad hostess, letting you stand around," Bridge's mom motioned to the flower print sofa in the living room, "Go have a seat, I'll make some snacks."

"Mom! You don't have too..."

"Shush, let me baby you a little bit." she walked into the kitchen leaving Z and Bridge alone. Bridge sat down on the sofa and relaxed and watched as Z took in her surroundings, looking at the décor and the pictures on the wall. There was a fireplace with a mantle covered with picture frames, Bridge's family smiled from different eras of their lives. Z took a seat on the sofa and noticed a well worn binder on the coffee table. She picked it up and looked a Bridge questioningly, "What's this?"

He smiled as he took the book from her hands, "This is our photo album, my mom loves taking pictures. This is the first of many albums. If you look at that bookcase over there, you'll see more." His arm pointed to a tall bookcase that reached almost to the ceiling, each shelf lined with binders of varying size and color. Bridge looked at the cover for a few moments before opening it.

"Awwww..." Z looked at the first picture, a chubby little baby who had to be Bridge, "Look at you!"

Bridge scratched the back of his head, his face a bit flushed, "Yeah, I guess I was a cute baby."

They only looked at a few more baby pictures when Bridge's mom, Nancy, came back into the room carrying a plate of snacks. She set them down on the coffee table and Z looked curiously at the food, "What's that?"

"Smoked salmon and dill cream on toast, try it dear." She handed Z a piece. Z took one bite and smiled, "That's very good. I can see where Bridge gets his food fetish from."

"Hey! It's not a food fetish, I just like toast...a little." He swatted at Z as she made multiple waggling motions.

Nancy laughed at their antics, "Bridge, why don't you go get those parts you needed and I'll keep Z company."

"Sure, mom. Are you going to be alright, Z?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Z watched as he ran up the stairs to his room. Nancy took one of the snacks and sat down next to Z. "Taking a look at the photos?"

"Yup, it's really interesting to see Bridge when he was younger."

"He's a photogenic kid, always happy to pose for his snap happy mom." She took a hold of the album and flipped randomly through the pages. She stopped at a photo of an adolescent Bridge standing at a podium in front of a large book and with a yarmulke on his head, "This is from his bar mitzvah, he had such a hard time with the Hebrew, he didn't know when to stop saying the words and would keep on babbling. Drove the rabbi nuts."

Nancy flipped through again settling on a picture of a slightly older Bridge in an SPD uniform. "This is the first day he entered the academy. We were so proud, and he was so nervous. He needed a little push but once he was there he never wanted to leave."

She turned back a couple of pages and pointed to a photo of a tall man with a big smile, his arm draped over a young boy holding a big fish. They were both dressed in tall rubber boots and had fishing poles. "That's Bridge's dad, David, he works a lot but he always finds the time to spend with his son."

Z smiled and thought of her own family that she had lost when she was younger. She missed her mom and dad so much but most of the time she could deal with it. She found her eyes starting to moisten at the sight of Bridge's happy family. Nancy flipped back towards the front of the book. "This is something I definitely want you to see."

Z looked at the photo that Nancy was pointing at and gasped. It was a picture of two little kids, Bridge at four years old dressed up in a purple vest and he had his face painted green, next to him was a dark haired girl dressed in a dark blue leotard and dark blue cloak. "That's not...it can't be..."

"That's right, it's you Z." Nancy turned to the now older girl, "I worked with your mother at SPD and sometimes we would meet up and talk while you guys played. Before your mother was gone, you and Bridge were very good friends.

"After the accident, we tried to keep track of you then one day you disappeared from the schools. I think both you and Bridge were too young to remember each other. I...well I don't know what to say... you've grown up into such a beautiful girl. You remind me so much of your mother."

Z stared at the picture, "I can't believe this."

"Here, just wait." Nancy turned the page and took out another picture, the same young girl in the arms of her father and her mother leaning against him. "You can have this."

"Thank you," Z stared and stared remembering the faces of her parents, it had been so long since she had seen them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugged Bridge's mother as Z continued to look at the picture.

"Hey? What's going on?" Bridge had come back with a pile of computer parts in his arms. He put down the parts on the floor and looked curiously at his mom and Z. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is great Bridge," Z said as she wiped her eyes, "All done?"

"Yup, got all the parts I need."

"Bridgy?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Can you put away the dishes for me?"

"Sure." He took the plate and went into the kitchen. Z looked at his mom wondering why she sent her son out of the room.

"Z, you know, you have to be a little more aggressive."

"What?"

"Oh, forget it, you'll realize it later. Oh, to be young again. Bridge may be psychic, but he doesn't know everything."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Carson."

"Nancy, dear. We're practically family."

Bridge came back into the room and addressed Z, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Z stood up from the couch and helped Nancy up from her seat, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, come back anytime. I haven't shown you the bath pictures yet!"

"Mom!" Bridge exclaimed.

"Just kidding. Come give your mother a hug." He enveloped her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the head, "Come home and visit me more often."

"Okay, Mom." He looked at Z again, "Let's go?"

They walked to the front door and before they left Z gave Mrs. Carson a quick hug. Z thanked her again and Z heard her whisper back, "Take care of him."

"I will."


	8. Distraction

Distraction

A/N: Occurs any time after the end of the series.

* * *

Jack walked into the rec room expecting to find his former teammates up and having breakfast. To his surprise, all he saw were two blonde heads dozing off on the couch. He crept up quietly behind them watching as Syd snore lightly and Sky sound more like an elephant mating. 

"WOOOOHH!" Jack yelled as he grabbed both their shoulders. Both rangers were startled and immediately looked around for their attacker only to find their former leader laughing his ass off.

"Not funny, Jack!" Syd huffed and crossed her arms in anger.

Sky rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, what are you doing here anyway?"

"What? I can't visit my friends once in awhile?" Jack smiled at them warmly, "What's up with you guys anyway? You're not the types to sleep in."

"Bridge…" Sky growled.

"And Z." Syd finished.

"What about them?" Jack sat down on the couch in between them.

Sydney looked at the former red ranger exasperatedly, "They're still at it."

"Still?"

"All day and all night, whenever they can." Sky answered.

Jack scratched the back of his head, "You'd think they'd be over this by now. It can't be that bad, can it?"

"You don't have to live with them."

"True."

Syd sat up straight, "And they make so much noise, it's hard to sleep."

"All the banging and the grunting," Sky said as he rubbed his forehead.

"I've tried earplugs, soothing music, and even Z's headphones. I still hear them." The pink ranger ticked off her list of preventitive measures.

Jack kept coming up with solutions, "Have you tried talking to them about it?"

Syd shook her head, "If I do, then Z won't stop talking about it. It's like she's obsessed."

"I'm afraid to ask Bridge, he might babble on forever." Sky added. "And they do it everywhere."

"I'm scared to touch anything," Syd said wide-eyed. "And I think they're getting rougher too."

Jack perked up at this comment, "If he hurts her…"

Sky put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "I don't think Bridge could do that. Anyway, Jack…you're Z's older brother. Can't you talk to her?"

"Yeah right, like Z would listen to anyone let alone me. What about you Sky? Aren't you the great red ranger now?"

"Um….well…"

"He's too embarassed to talk about it," Sydney said as she yawned.

"It's hard to bring up."

"What about Cruger or Kat?" Jack asked.

"Oh, they give them looks and stuff but they never say anything. Something about personal time and personal matters."

Sydney smirked a little, "You know it's nice that they're spending time together."

"But enough is enough," Sky said firmly.

They sat back trying to come up with solutions to their problem, when the objects of their distraction came into the room. Bridge and Z were laughing and grinning, a slight sheen of sweat on their arms and foreheads. Z sat down in one of the chairs near the couch as Bridge headed to the fridge and grabbed two water bottles. He handed one to Z and stood behind her chair one arm draped over the back of it.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Z said after taking a big swig of water.

Jack looked at her carefully before answering, "I'm doing great, how are you?"

"Great, too. I just had a good workout!"

"I bet you did." Jack turned his attention to Bridge, "Did you get a good workout too?"

Bridge could sense the tension in the room without taking off his glove, "Um…fine. Is everything okay?"

"Bridge. Z. We need to talk." Sydney said seriously.

"About what, Syd?" Z asked.

Sky jumped in, "For awhile now, we've been concerned and affected by your… umm….your …activities."

"For god sakes," Jack yelled, "Sky just spit it out. You guys have got to stop with the lightball!"

"Oh, is that it?" Bridge said, a little relief in his voice.

"Yes, that's it."

Z laughed, "All you guys had to do was ask. We didn't know we were bothering you that much."

Jack stood up from the couch, "Now that our little problem is taken care of, let's go out for some breakfast."

"Um…me and Z need to rest and get changed first," Bridge said, "You guys go ahead of us."

Bridge and Z watched as their friends left the recreation room, his arm drifting down to rest around her shoulders, "Should we tell them what we were really doing?"

"Nah," Z looked up to see Bridge's face, mischief lighting both their eyes, "They couldn't handle it."


End file.
